Raising Hel
by Musett Choisuel
Summary: Gabriel Novak is single, carefree and owns his own shop his life is just perfect, until he gets a knock on the door, a baby in a car seat is it his or someone else I think it's time to raise a little Hel, GabrielXSam background DeanXCastiel, this story is not Beta'd
1. Chapter 1

Raising Hel

This story is not Beta'd I would be happy to take any requests to do it for me

This is a GabrielXSam story with background DeanXCastiel, don't know how long this story will be

Chapter 1

Gabriel Novak walked down the stairs he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door, the phone started ringing.

"Crap" he leaned and picked it up "Novak," he said into the receiver

"Cassie what can I do for you," he asked "opening the bakery other than that nothing much," he told the person on the other end of the line.

"Okay Cassie" he put the phone down

"It has been 10 months Gabriel you should be over it Gabriel" he sighed and took out a spray cream can.

There was a knock on the door "what now" he sighed and walked to the front door and opened it, there was no one there.

"Bloody kids" he moaned and went to shut the door again but there was a cry he looked down.

There was a car seat on the doorstep and inside slept a baby

"Oh my" he blinked down at the baby in the car seat, "I think I might need to call Cassie"

_Sabriel_

Gabriel placed the car seat down on the table, he picked up the phone and dialled a number and then put it to his ear.

"Cassie it's me," he said into the phone "I have a bit of a problem" he looked at the baby

"I need you to bring the bits for a DNA test" he put the phone down

Gabriel took a small envelope of the car seat and took a folded piece of paper out

'Dear Gabriel

My plan for life is not to raise a child she was a mistake

Her name is Hel, she is yours you can take a DNA test but it will come back with you as the father.

Kali'

Gabriel folded the piece of paper back up and looked at her, "your names Hel huh" he said, her eyes were open now and he unstrapped her and picked her up.

She started whimpering "shhh it's okay, I guess daddy is here" he rocked her from side to side "it's okay".

"I hadn't got anything for you, Kali didn't leave anything else," he told her

There was a knock on the front door "oh that would be uncle Cas" he placed her back, strapped her in and then went to answer the door.

Gabriel opened the door a guy in a trench coat, dark hair and blue eyes "Cas"

"What did you want on my day off Gabriel," Castiel Novak asked

"Did you get what I asked for" Gabriel asked him

They walked into the house "yes but I do not know why" Gabriel shut the door

"You will see when we get into the kitchen little bro" they went into the kitchen

"Gabriel why do you have a child," Castiel asked him

Gabriel turned round to him "swab me" he held his mouth open

"Who is this Gabriel" Gabriel shut his mouth and handed over the note to him and Castiel took it and read.

"Kali the woman who dumped you 10 months ago is this child's mother," Castiel asked him.

"Do the DNA test Cassie please" he pleaded

"Okay" Castiel opened the kit and took out a swab

Gabriel opened his mouth and Castiel swabbed him and closed the cap and then put it back into the kit and then did the same to Hel.

"Thank you Cas," Gabriel told him

"So Hel" Castiel put the bits away, Gabriel nodded

"So the note says" they both looked at the baby girl "what am I going to do Cassie I don't know how to look after a child.

"You have me and I am sure mum will help," Castiel said to him

"That is what I am afraid off" they both laughed "I need to go shopping" Gabriel rubbed his face with both hands "I have to call someone to open the shop".

"That is why you hired Inias," Castiel told him

"Your right" Gabriel picked up the phone and dialled "Inias it's Gabriel I need you to open up today," he said.

"I know you haven't but I need you to," Gabriel asked him "thank you" he put the phone down

"Let's go shopping Cas"

_Sabriel_

"9 months, then a month that means 10" Gabriel looked at the different kinds of nappies

"These are the one" he put them in the trolley that Castiel was standing by "your thinking I can see your furrowed brows".

"Babies are complicated creatures" Castiel tilted his head

"I have been told that there easy" Gabriel picked up some baby wipes and then put them in the trolley "what else do I need Cas," he asked him.

"Why would I know," he asked and looked at Gabriel

"Do you boys need any help," a woman's voice asked they both turned to the sound of the voice.

"Oh um" Gabriel sighed

"the First-time dad's I understand" she smiled and looked at Hel "what's her name," she asked them.

"Hel" answered Gabriel

"Very unusual name" she smiled "how old," she asked

"About a month"

"Here your need these" she took some more stuff of the shelves and put it all in the trolley "that is all you need that all should last about a month".

"A month really," Gabriel asked and she nodded

"Good luck boys" she smiled and left them alone

"How much is this going to cost me" he looked at all the supplies, there were items ranging from bottles to clothes.

"Come on let's go," Castiel said to him

_Sabriel_

"When will we get the results back," Gabriel asked

Gabriel held Hel in his arms

"The next two weeks" came Castiel's answer he held some takeout menus "want something to eat," he asked him.

"I could do with some Chinese" Gabriel smiled, he looked at Hel "you're too young for Chinese young lady" he cooed at her.

"I will go and order" Castiel left the room with the menus

Gabriel looked at Hel again "looks like it will just be us two from now on huh" he smiled

"Hmmm," Hel made a small noise and gurgled, Gabriel looked at the clock on the wall "bed time little lady" he kidded her forehead.

Castiel came back into the room "Should be here in the next half hour to forty minutes" he told him.

"Okay cool I'm going to get this one to sleep hopefully won't be too long"

_Sabriel_

Hel cried

"Hmm" Gabriel groaned he was asleep in his bed

Hel carried on crying

"I am coming" Gabriel uncovered and got out of bed he stretched and yawned, he walked up and picked up the baby from the bassinet.

"Shhhhh it's okay Hel your just wet," Gabriel said, "all I need to do is to change your nappy that is all".

Hel stared at him she had stopped crying

"You have your mother's eyes," he said with a sad smile "I don't know what happened between me and Kali we were happy for a long time" he smiled

Hel gurgled

"Time for you to get to bed," he said and stood up he put her back in the business

Gabriel got back into the bed arm behind his head he was staring up at the ceiling 'I don't know what you were up to Kali'

Gabriel closed his eyes and fell asleep

T.B.C...


	2. Chapter 2

Raising Hel

This story is not Beta'd I would be happy to take any requests to do it for me

Chapter 2

Gabriel yawned "I am so tired" he uncovered and got out of the bed, he walked to the bassinet.

Hel was fast asleep

He yawned and stretched he then left the room and into the bathroom opposite his bedroom.

He looked in the mirror he had bags under his eyes "I am so tired" he groaned

The phone rung

Gabriel walked back into his bedroom and picked it up "hello" he rubbed his face.

"I will be in today Inias thank you" he put the phone down, he looked at Hel

"Were going to work honey"

_Sabriel_

Gabriel opened the door there was a ring as he walked in

A guy stood behind the counter he had dark hair "Gabriel" he smiled

"Who is this" Inias walked up and looked at Hel who was in the car seat

"This is the reason," Gabriel said "why I haven't been here for the last couple of days," he said "Inias meet Hel, Hel this is our employee Inias" he smiled as he introduced them.

Inias snorted "can I hold her," he asked him

"Go ahead" Gabriel smiled

Inias unstrapped her and took her out of the car seat "she is going to break hearts" he said "she will be knocking them away with a stick"

The door chimed and Castiel walked in

"Castiel just the person I am looking for" he turned to him

"Hi Castiel," Inias said

Castiel looked at him "oh hello Inias" he turned to his brother "I need to talk to you" he said to him.

"Oh let's go in back, Inias will you be okay with Hel," he asked the other man and Inias nodded.

They went into the back

"What did you want to talk about," Gabriel asked him and folded his arms

Castiel took something out of his pocket and handed it to him

Gabriel took it from him "it's a cheque why are you giving me a cheque" he asked his younger brother.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow

"Mum turned up on my doorstep last night while I was entertaining" Castiel informed him.

Gabriel burst out laughing "that is why you and Inias are so awkward this morning"

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him

"Let me guess" Gabriel wiped his eyes "she had her fangirl mode on," he said to him

"My granddaughter" came a shrill voice from the other room

"Oh no" Gabriel stated

A blonde woman had Hel in her arms, Inias stood with a red face

"Good to see you mum" Gabriel and Castiel walked out into the front "can I take my daughter," he asked her.

"Why can't I hold her don't be silly" she cooed "Oh Inias how lovely to see you with clothes on".

Inias went behind the counter "I have things to do" he went into the back

"Castiel he is a fine young man" she pinched Castiel's cheeks

Castiel rubbed his abused face

"So this is Hel then" she sad and held her close "she is a beautiful little girl Gabriel," Hester Novak said to him.

"I know ma," Gabriel said and folded his arms

"If you have Kali's number you get in contact with her and she can take some responsibility" she smiled at Hel.

"I got rid of her number when she dumped me, mum," he told her

The door opened

"Are you open," the 6ft guy asked

"Yes, of course, come on in what can I do for you," he asked and walked behind the counter

"Do you do requests I am looking for a birthday cake," the guy asked he had long hair just past his ears.

"Yes are you looking for anything in particular" Gabriel smiled

"My brother is turning 30 and he's a fireman and I was thinking an axe," he told him

"Cool if you give me an email" Gabriel picked up the business card "with some ideas were go from there," Gabriel told him and handed it over.

He took the card from him "Gabriel" he looked up at him

"That is me" Gabriel smiled

The guy held his hand out to him "I'm Sam" he shook his hand "well thanks, I will be in touch" he gave Gabriel a dimpled smile.

"You have a cute baby" he left

Gabriel watched him go "wow" he shook his head

"Why did you give me a cheque" Gabriel looked at his mum and looked at her "I have enough money," he told her.

"It's not from me," Hester said and raised an eyebrow

"Then who," Gabriel asked her

"Dad" Castiel answered and Gabriel looked at him

"How did dad find out," he asked

"I told him, he'll be happy he's a grandad Gabe" Hester put a now asleep Hel back in the car seat "she will need a proper pushchair let me take you out," she asked.

"I have a shop to run mother I can't just go galavanting," Gabriel said

"Let me take Hel for a couple of hours," Hester asked "she is my granddaughter after all"

"Fine"

Hester smiled

_Sabriel_

Inias put his coat on "thanks for helping out" Gabriel put the chairs on top of the tables

"That is what you pay me for Gabriel I love this place" Inias finished with his coat "I will see you in a few days is there anything else you need," Inias asked him.

"Actually do you know any babysitters", Gabriel asked

"I do actually"

_Sabriel_

Hel sucked the milk from the bottle, Hester smiled down at her

Then came the sound of the door

"I'm back" Gabriel walked into the room "how was she," he asked her and sat down

"Fine Gabriel" Hester said he looked at her "what will you do if she is not yours," he asked him with a serious face.

Gabriel looked down at his fists "I think it might just kill me" he said "I love her so much" he took a hold of Hel's little fist.

Hester put her hand on his knee

_Sabriel_

Gabriel picked up the post from the floor "bill, bill, Kansas Medica" he stopped talking and dropped all the other letters.

"It's the results" he licked his lips

Gabriel picked up the phone from the kitchen and dialled a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Cas it's me have you for work today," he asked he had a hold of an envelope in his hand

"The results I" he licked his lips

"Can you come ASAP," he asked "thank you, Cassie, I need someone here with me okay" he put the phone down.

Gabriel looked back at the envelope

_Sabriel_

"Thanks" Gabriel shut the door he held Hel in one arm

"Am I looking or do you want to" Castiel asked as they walked into the kitchen

"You," Gabriel said and Castiel picked up the envelope and opened it and opened the folded piece of paper.

"There is"

T.B.C...


	3. Chapter 3

Raising Hel

This story is not Beta'd I would be happy to take any requests to do it for me

Chapter 3

The phone rung

Gabriel laid in bed cover up to his chin

The phone continued to ring "go away" Gabriel grumbled out his arm hung out the side of the bed.

Hel started crying

"Hmm," Gabriel uncovered and got out of the bed and walked over to the crib he looked down at her and then picked her up.

"How's my little girl" he kissed her "DNA and all" he smiled the phone began ringing again "fine" he walked and picked it up.

"Hello," he said into the receiver "Cassie hey," he said "just woken up actually Okay I can do that" he nodded "bye" he placed it down.

"Let's get you something to eat" he left the bedroom and down the stairs he entered the kitchen "let's put you down".

"Now do you want mashed banana" he opened the cupboard and took a couple of bits out "banana porridge will do," Gabriel told her.

The phone rung

Gabriel sighed "boy am I popular today" he walked over and picked up the phone "hello," he said "this is Gabriel Novak speaking how can I help you," he said into the phone.

"Oh hi yes I received your emails anyone of them would be suitable I mean it's all whether you choose one," he said "of course Mr Winchester" he took a bowl out.

"Meet me at the shop at 11.30 I can meet you today," he told him "that is good okay cool then see you there" he put it down and then looked over at Hel.

"Now let's get you fed," he said to her

_Sabriel_

"Morning Gabriel," Inias said to him as he walked into the shop with Hel

"Hey," he put the pushchair near the counter "I'm meeting a client here," he told him and reached under the counter for a file folder.

"The firefighter cake," Inias said to him and a nodded he looked through the pages of the file folder.

The door opened and Sam walked in "I'm a little bit early sorry" he smiled at him and walked over to them.

"It's fine" Gabriel smiled at him "okay so I printed off different pictures you sent me," he said to him and showed him.

"And this folder is ones we have done," Gabriel told him and Sam had a look at that one as well as the one before.

"I'm still thinking either the fire engine or the axe" Sam looked at the two different pictures.

"I think I will go with the engine," Sam said, Gabriel nodded "how long will it take," Sam asked

"Depending on what you want it to be made of," Gabriel said "so you know what you want to make is out of," he asked Sam.

"Sponge will do" Sam answered

"Then 2 weeks at most" Gabriel said with a smile "that would include decoration as well," he told Sam.

Sam nodded "all perfect thanks" he stood up "here is the deposit" he smiled down at Hel "hello little one" he kneeled "aren't you a gorgeous thing" he then stood back up.

"Well I need to be going now anyway thanks" he walked to the door "call me f anything comes up," he asked.

"Yeah um do you have your number I mean," he asked

"Oh right sorry" Sam walked back over and took his hand picked up the pen and wrote his number on it and then he left.

Inias looked at Gabriel "you're smitten" he told him "you like the big tall fireman" he teased

"He said his brothers one doesn't mean his one he could be but" he shook his head and gave a shrug "I'm just going in the back can you watch her for a bit" Inias nodded.

"Well that's good" Inias picked up Hel from the pushchair "she's gotten heavier," he told Gabriel.

"She's well fed," Gabriel said to him "will you be alright with her," he asked him and Inias nodded.

The door opened and Castiel walked in "sorry I'm late I got held up" he walked to the counter and sat down.

"You look a wreck," Gabriel said to him and raised an eyebrow

"My kitchen caught fire" he answered him

"What are you okay" Gabriel walked up to him "why aren't you at the hospital," Gabriel asked him.

"Nothing happened to me I wasn't even there I got back and there was a fire engine" Castiel gave a sigh "there wasn't a lot of damage so I should be able to salvage stuff" he rubbed at his face.

"Hey Gabriel," Inias said "I need to make a few errands I can take Hel with me," he asked him and put her back in her pram.

"Okay cool thanks" Inias and Hel left

Gabriel looked at Castiel "what happened between you to" he asked him and raised an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"We called it a day that's all," he said and stood up "it just was a thing nothing serious so we stopped it," Castiel said "I need you to do me a favour," he asked him.

"What is it first," Gabriel asked

"Come to the fire station with me I need to sign something," Castiel asked "Inias will be okay for a while with her," he said.

"Um sure I'll leave him a message"

_Sabriel_

"Firehouse 13" Castiel had a piece of paper in his hand "this is the one" he looked at Gabriel

"Yeah let's go" they walked into the firehouse there was no one around "hello anyone in" Gabriel called.

"Be down in a minute" a voice called, there was the sound of footsteps above

Someone came down the fireman pole "hi can I, Gabriel" Sam walked up to them both brothers turned round to him.

"S-Sam hi fancy seeing you here" Gabriel shoved his hands into his pockets

Sam smiled

"Yes hi I was told to come here my kitchen caught fire," Castiel said

"You want Dean," Sam said "bare with me for a second I will be back" he smiled and left

"I could climb him like a tree" Gabriel gave a shake of the head

"Here you go Dean" another guy came back with Sam he was just a little bit shorter than Sam with dirty blonde hair, green eyes and freckles.

"I need to sign something," Castiel said to him

"Oh yes come with me your kitchen right," Dean asked, Castiel nodded "this way" both Dean and Castiel left.

Sam looked at Gabriel "fancy meeting you here huh" he said to him, Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

Gabriel nodded "you work in a different firehouse than your brother or," he asked Sam

"Dean is the brother" Sam stated "I know many people assume I'm the older one" Sam shrugged.

"Right well" Gabriel looked about and at the fire engines

"Thank you for your help Mr Winchester" Dean and Castiel came back out of the office that they disappeared into.

"That is what I'm here for Cas," Dean said and smiled at him

Gabriel turned to Castiel "ready to go Cassie" he asked him "we need to get back to Hel can't leave her with your boyfriend to long".

"Inias isn't my boyfriend, thank you again Mr Winchester" he looked at Dean

"Dean remembers Cas" he informed him

They both left

T.B.C...


	4. Chapter 4

Raising Hel

This story is not Beta'd I would be happy to take any requests to do it for me

Chapter 4

"Teeth" Gabriel moaned and he put some teething gel on the inside of Hel's mouth and her bottom gums.

Castiel sat on the sofa he had a book in his hands and on the cover 'how to live a life as a single father' he turned a page.

"Having fun Cassie" Gabriel looked at him "your meant to be reading that to help me not as a journal for you to read".

"Sorry" he shut it and put the book down he then stood up and walked up to him "let me take her," he said to him and Gabriel handed her over

Hel stopped crying

"It's official she likes you more than me" Gabriel sat down on the sofa in the exact same place that Castiel had just sat.

"Don't is stupid Gabe she just got revived from the gel," Castiel said to him "she is at the right age for it" Castiel stated and handed Hel back to her father.

Hel snuggled up to Gabriel

"See just the teething gel kicking in," he told him and sat down next to Gabriel he placed both his eyebrows on his knees.

Hel began to cry again

_Sabriel_

"How's the Winchester cake coming along," Inias asked Gabriel just has he walked to the room he had an apron on and flour in his hair.

Gabriel put the rolling pin down and turned to him, he raised an eyebrow at him "nice hair colour aren't you meant to put the flower in the bowl and not all over yourself" he asked him.

Inias looked up and wiped it "I have finished," he told him "you didn't answer my question," he asked

"Just starting on the icing," he told him and moved away a little bit "it's almost just about time to add that and then the finishing touches" he turned back around to the cake.

"We got a customer who wants to speak to you" he left the room.

"Is it another cake order" he followed him out

Sam stood at the counter, Gabriel walked out "Sam hi" he smiled and walked up to him the other side of the counter "what an I do for ou today" he asked him "at Sweet treats".

"I bought a friend here well she was" the door opened and a blonde woman walked in "Sam sorry the door wouldn't shut" she walked up to Sam and out her arm around his and held on to it, she looked at Gabriel and smiled.

Gabriel looked between them "Hi welcome I am Gabriel" he said "Sam aren't you going to introduce me to your friend" he asked him.

"Jessica this Gabriel Novak he is the one who is doing Dean's birthday cake," he told her "Gabriel, this is Jessica she is my best friend," he told her.

"Don't forget cousin" she nudged him "believe it or not," Jessica said to him "Sam has mentioned you quite a bit," Jessica said to him.

"Really I hope it was all nice things," Gabriel said with a smile

"Don't worry all good things"

"I think we might just get on Jessica," he said "so what was it I can do for you," Gabriel asked them.

"Chocolate cupcakes" Jessica stated "I have a craving for them and Sam recommended this place," she said to him "so could I take a chocolate cupcake," she said.

"Coming right is there anything else I can get you," he asked he picked up the cake cover and picked up the cupcake with some tongs "are you eating this in or taking it away," he asked her and raised both eyebrows at her.

"Actually we need to get" Sam began to talk

"Take two latte's to go please," Jessica said "there is a table come on Sam" she pulled him along with her.

"I will bring your bit's over to you"

"Thank you Gabriel" Jessica waved at him and then looked at Sam "you never told me he was older," she said to him

"All I said to you was I found him attractive," Sam said, "that is all don't make this more than it is Jessica".

Gabriel came up to them "here you go put the cups down "and cupcake" he put that down "enjoy are you sure there's nothing I can get you Sam" Gabriel asked him.

Sam gave a shake of the head "I'm fine thanks" he smiled and Gabriel left again

Jessica looked at him and took a bite of her cupcake and then her eyes closed "this is yummy" she took another bite out of it.

"Hmmm," Sam put some sugar into his cup and stirred it he looked at the clock above Jessica's head "I've been thinking," Sam said and looked at her.

Jessica placed what was left of her cupcake on the small plate "okay what you thinking about" she asked "come on don't leave me in suspense" she asked, "what were you thinking".

"You know what never mind" Sam looked over at Gabriel "haven't you got bigger cups" he sipped out of it.

"No sorry Sam" Gabriel said to him "that's my grandmother's set" he shrugged "I was going to replace it but sentimental reasons you know" he went back to what he was doing before Sam talked to him.

Sam took one last sip and placed the cup down back on the table he rubbed at his face, the bell over the door went off and Castiel walked in.

"Cassie" Gabriel greeted him "what can I do for you," he asked him and wiped the counter

Castiel walked up and sat down "nothing" he leaned against the counter "but I will have some angel cake," he asked him.

"Coming up" Gabriel took a plate and got him a piece of cake and put it down "you only eat this when something has happened" he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh I have had to pick up a few extra shifts at work," Castiel told him "other than that" he gave a shrug he picked up the fork and ate it.

Jessica and Sam got up out of the chairs and walked up to the counter "that was absolutely yummy" she said to him "could I get a couple to go" she asked him with a smile on her face.

"Of course" he turned and reached up for a box on the shelf.

Sam watched Gabriel, Jessica elbowed him in the side and raised both of her eyebrows at him "could I also get some of the marble my fiance loves that stuff" she asked and winked at Sam.

"Coming right up" he set one box down and then reached for another one

"Hello again Sam," Castiel said to him, Sam turned to him

"Hi how is your flat coming," he asked him and turned away from Gabriel and faced him "I know it can be stressful,", Sam said to him.

"I am getting here I have help from brothers and mother" he explained "done before you know it thanks you for asking Sam," he said

"Anytime"

"Here you go" Gabriel put the boxes down on the counter "enjoy," he said

Sam turned to him "bye Gabriel" he picked the boxes up

"The cake is almost finished I will email you upon completion," Gabriel said to him "it was nice to meet you, Jessica," he said to her.

"And you Gabriel come on Sam" they both left the cake shop

Castiel looked at Gabriel "Sam's girlfriend is very pretty" he said to him "he is a very lucky man" Castiel said to him.

"She'd not Sam's girlfriend," Gabriel told him "now I know I have a chance".

T.B.C...


	5. Chapter 5

Raising Hel

This story is not Beta'd I would be happy to take any requests to do it for me

Chapter 5

"Morning Sam" Gabriel said as Sam walked over to the counter Hel was asleep in the car seat.

"How's it going Gabriel," he asked him and then cooed at the baby

"Everything is okay yeah" Gabriel answered he shut the cake box up "there we go one birthday cake" he pushed it towards him.

"Thank you so much, Gabriel, you really helped me out with this," Sam said to him

"I'm a baker," Gabriel said "so Dean is 30" he stated "did you arrange a big party," he asked

"A couple of close friends and our family that's...oh and Castiel is coming," Sam said

"Really this tall" Gabriel moved his arm above him slightly "wears a trench coat," he asked him and Sam nodded "okay I did not see that one coming,"Gabriel said.

"He and Dean have been spending time together" Sam stated

"Really," he asked he looked out of the window "speak of the devil" he stated, Sam turned round and looked at the window.

Castiel was just opening the door "good morning Gabriel" Castiel walked and then came to a stop "oh hello to you Sam also" Castiel said.

Sam gave a nod "you to" he walked up and picked up the cake box "well thank you again for this" he said "hope you can make it to the party" Sam asked.

"I'll try if I can get a babysitter," Gabriel said "bye Sam" he smiled, Sam left the shop

Gabriel turned to face Castiel "why did you tell me you were going to Dean Winchester's party," he said.

"I guess it didn't come up" Castiel gave a shrug "do you think you will make it," he asked Gabriel.

"Who would watch Hel," he asked him "it's not like I have babysitters coming out of my ears".

"What about mum she will be more than happy to watch her grandchild" stated Castiel " can even phone her for you," Castiel asked him.

"I am fully capable of doing it"

Hel began to cry "hey it's okay" he walked up and undone the car seat and took her out "hey it's okay baby were going home soon just waiting for Inias to turn up".

Castiel stood up straighter "well I best be going," he told him

"You can't avoid Inias forever you were friends first remember," Gabriel said, the door opened and Inias walk din,

"Sorry, I'm late traffic" Inias walked up to the counter and then he looked at Castiel "hi Castiel," he said to him and Castiel nodded.

_Sabriel_

"No she goes to bed at 8.30 any earlier and she will be up again within the hour, and," he said.

Hester nodded "I know how to look after a baby Gabriel," Hester told him "I raised you and four other children," she told him.

"They were all boys she's a girl," Gabriel said

"Gabe really we should leave," Castiel said to him

Gabriel kissed Hel "I'm going to miss you," he said to her, he looked up at Hester "are you sure," he asked, "you have all the numbers I".

"Gabriel that is enough I know what I am doing," she said "I raised your brothers and you I know what I am doing now go and enjoy yourself," Hester said.

"Okay bye" he kissed her "let's go, Cassie"

_Sabriel_

Castiel opened the door and they walked in

"Sam wasn't joking when he said a small thing" Gabriel took his jacket off

"Gabriel" Sam walked up to the brothers "you did come I'm glad" Sam said "hi Cas" he said and turned his attention back on Gabriel "Dean's not here yet were going to jump out at him".

"I like a good scare" Gabriel grinned

Castiel looked at them and then looked away

"So who is watching Hel," Sam asked him

"Mother actually" Gabriel answered him

"He wouldn't leave," Castiel said "It was actually pretty pathetic couldn't pry hm off her" Castiel said.

"Yeah okay that's enough," he said

"You're a first time father" Sam stated and the first time leaving her you're bound to not want to leave" Sam stated.

"See Castiel" Gabriel gave him a smug look

"Sam, Dean's coming" Jessica walked up to them "oh hello again Gabriel, Sam didn't mention you were coming" she smiled at him.

"Naughty Sam" Gabriel smiled at him

"Okay everyone take your places," Sam said.

Everyone went quite there was the sound of footsteps and then voices "how am I meant to know you damn idgit" came a guys voice "I just got the call" the voice said again.

"Bobby I was planning on going out for a birthday drink" came Dean's voice as the doors opened.

"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPRISE" everyone shouted out

"Son of a bitch" Dean looked at all of them he then looked at Sam "let me guess this was you" he and Sam hugged he then looked at Castiel.

"Hey Cas" he smiled at him

"Happy birthday Dean" Jessica smiled

_Sabriel_

"Uncle Bobby this is Gabriel he is the one who made Dean's cake," Sam told the guy who had come in with Dean earlier, he was about the same height as Dean with a beard.

"Pleased to meet you Gabriel" stated Bobby

Gabriel nodded "you as well" he smiled

"So you own your own bakery," Bobby asked him he had a bottle of beer in his hand, Gabriel smiled.

"I'm glad you came to Cas," Dean said to him he had a beer in his hand "did Sam invite both you and your brother," Dean asked him.

Castiel nodded "'i'm glad I came" he smiled at him

"Cas," Dean said

"Yes Dean" he answered him

"If you're not busy tomorrow night if you wanted I mean, we could both I mean" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I would like to go out and have a drink with you" Castiel answered him

"Cool"

Sam handed Gabriel a glass "I can not believe you're going to drink that" Sam shook his head, Gabriel sipped out of the straw.

"Why not have a go" he held it out "go on have a sip believe me you're like it" he raised both eyebrows.

"Okay then" Sam sucked from the straw "okay I will give you this one," Sam told him and took a swig of beer "I'll stick to this".

Gabriel put his glass down on the bar "you know you just drunk from my straw so we kissed" he learned "how lucky do you feel".

"Ha well," Sam moved and put his hand on Gabriel's arm "we might just have to try the direct way" his lips moved over his.

"Yo Sammy over here" Dean called

"And now I am going to kill my brother" he took a step back

"I think I am going to kill your brother, I need to call home I'll be back" Gabriel left.

"Come on Sammy"

_Sabriel_

Gabriel leaned "thank I shouldn't be too long" he hung up and went to go in

"Gabriel is that you" came a guys voice, Gabriel turned round to him, "I, Bart," he said "Hi um what are you doing here," Gabriel asked.

"I know Dean Winchester," Bartholomew Harrison said "but it was good to see you" Bartholomew walked past him and into the hall.

"You too"

T.B.C...


	6. Chapter 6

Raising Hel

This story is not Beta'd I would be happy to take any requests to do it for me

Chapter 6

"Morning Hel" Gabriel picked her up from the crib and rocked her "were going to see your grandma today" he walked over and opened the draw and he took some things out of it.

"Maybe you uncles will be there" he started getting her dressed he then got himself dressed "okay then here we go" he walked out of the room.

"Cas are you awake" Gabriel walked into the sitting room, Castiel had put the bed items on the sofa folded up "okay uncle Cas has gone".

Gabriel walked into the kitchen "it was very nice of uncle Castiel to let us know he left" he took out some cereal.

The phone started ringing he reached over and picked up "hello" he stated "hey Cas good of you to let me know you had left" he rolled his eyes.

"Will you be at mum's?" he asked him "I am not going it alone" he shut the cupboard door "okay then see you" he put the phone down.

_Sabriel_

Gabriel knocked on the door and waited the door opened and Hester answered, she smiled at him "come in Gabriel" he walked in he had a diaper bag on his shoulder.

"Who's here," he asked and shut the door behind him

"Just me at the moment," said Hester they walked into the kitchen "do you want something to eat or drink," she asked and opened the fridge door.

"No I'm fine mum," he said and sat down on the chair "so mum how's um what was his name," he asked her.

"Joshua" she answered him "we are friends Gabriel," she told him there was a knock on the door.

"I will be back" she left them in the kitchen Gabriel took Hel out of the pushchair.

Hester walked back in with Castiel "she's awake hand me my granddaughter" Gabriel handed over to her.

"She's getting so big your doing good" she smiled at him "your father will be proud of you," she said to Gabriel she rocked Hel from side to side.

The doorbell went off again "I will get it this time" Gabriel got up and walked he opened the front door.

"Hello Gabby" the guy on the doorstep smiled "aren't you going to let me in or are you just going to looking at me," he asked him.

"Come in Balthazar" he let him in and Balthazar" he let him in and shut the door they both walked back into the room with Hester and Castiel.

"Now all three of my boys are under one roof" Hester hugged Balthazar "Bal this is your niece," Hester told him.

"Can I hold her?" Balthazar asked

"She is your niece after all" Hester handed her over, he held her in his arms

"She's still quite small how old is she," he asked Gabriel

"She is coming up to 4 months," he told him

"I always wondered who would be the first of you three to have a kid" Hester stated she gave a small smile and then a shake of the head she chuckled "I always thought it would have been Balthazar"

"Heeey I feel offended Ma, what are trying to say," Balthazar asked "anyway I don't want kids too much hassle and my skin would be ruined no there bot my thing, Cassie on the other hand" they all looked at the mentioned man.

"What" he looked up from his phone

"Proves he wasn't listening" Gabrel singsonged and then yawned

"What were you talking about," Castiel asked them and put his phone down in front of him

"Kids" Gabriel leaned back in his seat "saying that Beth doesn't want kids what about you Cas," Gabriel asked.

"I don't thnk about those things" Castiel stated then his phone went off "I need to take this call," he told them and left the room.

"Who is he speaking to," Hester asked Gabriel and looked at him she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would I know," he said "he met someone recently but didn't know it was that serious," he told her.

"Give me a name"

"Mum you're a mother, not a fan girl," Balthazar told her and handed his niece back to Gabriel

"She's due for a name I will be back in a minute" he picked up the bag and left the room with her.

Castiel stepped back in "okay goodbye Dean" he hung up and gave a fond headshake but then froze and looked up.

Both Hester and Balthazar was smiling at him "what do I have something on my face" he wiped at his chin.

"Who's Dean," Balthazar asked him "someone special"

"He was the one who put out the fire in my apartment," he told both of them and put his phone in his pocket.

Hester giggled "don't you mean he lit your fire," she asked him and smiled, Castiel shook his head.

"I need a drink"

_Sabriel_

"Mum" Gabriel walked to the door, Hester looked up from a crossword puzzle "can I have a word," he asked, she nodded.

Gabriel walked and sat down "I don't think I can do it" he looked at his hands

"Do what Gabriel?" she asked using his full name, she no had a serious expression"

"Raising Hel," he said "I'm a single man with a business I couldn't I" he gave a shake of the head.

"Don't talk like that you've been doing well Gabriel" she took a hold of you?" she said, "not a lot of men would do what you're doing".

"Now no more talk about being able to do something and just do it, now make me a cup of tea before you take my granddaughter home".

Gabriel nodded and stood up "sure mum"

_Sabriel_

Gabriel placed Hel in the cot he looked down at her with a smile "what was I thinking I love you too much now to give you up" he leaned down and kissed her.

He left the room and walked downstairs and into the kitchen "I need a nice stiff drink" he opened a cupboard and smiled.

_Sabriel_

There was knock on the door "I'm coming" Gabriel called "won't be long" he stated "there was another short knock "jeez keep your hair on" he asked.

Gabriel walked out of the kitchen he walked and opened the door a man stood on the doorstep "can I help you" he asked.

"Hi my name is Becky Rosen I am a health visitor" she held out her hand, Gabriel shook it "your brother Castiel Novak referred you to me regarding" she looked at the folder "Hel, Savana Novak".

"Oh, of course, come in" he let her in he shut the door

"Is Hel around so I can weigh her?" she asked

"Follow me" they walked into the kitchen "this is Hel" Gabriel picked her up from what she was eating.

"Oh she is gorgeous" she held her hands our "It's okay Mr. Novak she will be in safe hands, it's okay Mr. Novak" she took her from him "she is a nice weight".

There was a knock on the door

"Excuse me for a minute would you," he told her she nodded and he left the room

Gabriel opened the door "Sam what are you doing here" he blinked in surprise, Sam was stood on the doorstep.

"Hi Gabriel"

T.B.C...


	7. Chapter 7

Raising Hel

This story is not Beta'd I would be happy to take any requests to do it for me

Chapter 7

"Sam" Gabriel blinked "what can I do for you," Gabriel asked him he leaned in the doorway "hope it's nothing serious".

"Not really I mean you left so early the other day and Dean's party I didn't know what to expect," Sam told him.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow "I was hoping as...what I want is to tell you that I like you" he told Gabriel "and I want you to date me tonight I know Castiel is free so he can watch Hel" Sam stated.

"You sound like a blushing teenager," Gabriel told him "but yes Sam I would love to have a date, dinner maybe" Gabriel stated.

Sam nodded "okay I will arrange a time and a date I still have your email address," he told him "okay bye Gabriel" he left.

Gabriel shut the door and then turned around Becki walked out she held Hel in her arms"I've finished Mr. Novak" she handed her over to him.

"She is a fully healthy young girl you should be proud I haven't met a lot of single fathers Mr. Novak" she stated, Gabriel opened the door.

They both stepped out of the house "I will phone you to arrange another appointment Mr. Novak" she stated.

_Sabriel_

Gabriel opened the door "Gabriel" Gabriel to don the doorsteps, Castiel's hair was a mess "do you know what time it is" Castiel asked him as Gabriel barged in.

"I need you to watch Hel" he held her out and Castiel took her from Gabriel

"I'm busy entertaining Gabriel" he handed her back to his brother

Gabriel's eyes widened he looked down and then up he smirked at him "ooooh hey Dean" he called out "how are you".

"I'm cool" Dean's voice came from another room

"So you can't watch her," he asked "I really need you too," he asked "I'm sure Dean wouldn't mind, do you Dean" Gabriel shouted the last bit

The door opened and Dean walked out he had a dressing gown on his hair was over the place "if it's an emergency then sure" Dean stated.

"Thank you Cas" Castile took Hel back from Gabriel and then Gabriel walked to the door and opened it he stepped onto the doorstep.

"Whats the emergency anyway," Dean asked him

"I have a date with Sam" he shut the door behind him

"Well shit" Dean stated

_Sabriel_

Gabriel picked up the menu "I think I might get two desserts" he smiled at Sam

"You can get whatever you want," Sam said "I know what I am going to get" he put his menu back down on the table.

Gabriel picked his lips and placed his menu down a waiter walked up to them

"Can I take your orders?" he asked and held a small pad in his hand

"I will take the veal special," Gabriel said to him "can you make sure it is well done and no cream on the potatoes," the waiter wrote it down and then looked at Sam.

"Can I have the house salad?" he asked

"Shouldn't be too long sirs" the waiter left them

"Thought you were going to have two desserts" Sam raised an eyebrow at him

Gabriel shrugged his shoulder "a man can change his mind you know," he told him "so I dropped Hel of at Castiel's and guess who was there with him" Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Classic" Sam drunk some water from the glass, "Dean told me he had worked all weekend" he then took another sip.

"So you never did tell me how you came about owning your own business," Sam asked

Gabriel leaned on his elbow "well I have always had a sweet tooth as you can tell" Sam nodded "well I had a boyfriend his name was Bart" he licked his lips.

"I made him a cake for hs birthday as a spare of the moment type thing and he liked it so much as they say the rest is history, what about you," he asked

"Simple really I always looked up to Dean and followed him and I do a really good job" Sam informed him.

The waiter came up with plates in his hands "here you go gentleman" he placed them down in front of them and then left them to eat.

_Sabriel_

They stood on the doorstep "do you want a cup of coffee" Gabriel asked him, he leaned against the front door.

"Do you have coffee?" Sam asked him and Gabriel nodded "then yes I would like coffee" Gabriel turned around and unlocked the door.

They both walked in Sam shut the door and then followed Gabriel in the kitchen Sam took his jacket and sat down he watched Gabriel make them a drink.

Sam licked his bottom lip as he watched him make them drinks "I'm glad you agreed on the date Gabriel" Sam stood up and walked up behind him and placed his hands on Gabriel's hips.

Gabriel stopped what he was doing "Sam" he turned round and looked up at him, Sam leaned down and kissed him "hm" Gabriel moaned and wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders.

"Hm" Sam stopped and looked at him "I'm sorry," he said to him

"For"

"For kissing you" Sam stated and gave him another kiss on the lips

"Don't ever apologise to me Samuel Winchester," Gabriel said and kissed him again "anyway I was going to do it but," he said, "I need to ask".

"Ask away" Gabriel stepped away from him

"Do you really want to saddle yourself with a baby, I mean your 10 years younger than me Sam" he sighed.

"Hel already feels like family," Sam said "and I have only known both of you for 4 months" he kissed his forehead "I am set" he whispered.

Gabriel smiled

_Sabriel_

6 Months Later

"This is the last one" Dean set the box down in the hallway

"Thanks again Dean for this Dean" Sam walked in behind him carrying another box "I thnk you may be right about it being the last box" Sam shut the door.

"Haaaaam" s small child's voice called, Hel crawled towards him

"Hey honey" he picked her up "where's daddy," he asked her

"I'm here" Gabriel walked out he had a nappy in his hand "I turn away from her for a couple of seconds" he kissed Hel on the head "oh you've finished".

"Yep well I need to go" Dean ruffled Hel's hair "see you later runt" Dean stated "see ya Sammy" he left.

"So you're finally moved in" Gabriel took Hel from Sam and then kissed him on the lips "we finally did it," Gabriel said and smiled he reached up and kissed Sam on the lips.

Sam nodded with a smile and kissed him "love you" he told him

"Love you too" the door bell rung "oh who the hell" Gabriel put his forehead onto Sam's chest "can you pop and get Hel dressed please were meeting my mum for lunch today" he told him.

Sam nodded and took her back from him "of course" he went up stairs with her

Gabriel sighed and walked up he opened the door a man stood on the doorstep he had a shirt on with a delivery company name on it "hi"

"I have a delivery for a Gabriel Winchester" he held a clipboard in his hands

"I think there might be some mistake"

The guy held a small package "no right here it say Winchester can you sign it" he asked and handed it over to him.

The guy left

Gabriel looked at the package in his hand and then opened it, t was a small ring box "oh my god" he looked at it.

"Will you then" came Sam's voice from the stairs Gabriel looked over, Sam got down on one knee "will you marry me," Sam asked.

Gabriel took the ring out of the little box and smiled "I will yes"

The End


End file.
